Be prepared
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Ryou Bakura is trapped in the clutches of Yami Bakura, Akefia, Marik, and Mariku. The Yami plans to kill off the Pharaoh Atem and Yugi as well but after forcing Ryou to hear, will Ryou stay with his yami and kill his friend? or will he run and help them. Fractureshipping Yaoi warning! I own Nothing!


A certain wild white haired man stood on a small cliff staring down at the three idiots that he chosen to help him destroy the Pharaoh, as they circled a small fragile white haired child. He smirks as they laughed at the small shivering child. "_I never thought these three's essential...They're crude and unspeakably plain.._" Bakura whispered.

"Aw look Akefia~ He's scared." The one with wild blond hair said. "What's wrong Ryou~ We're not going to hurt you, much." The tall white haired Egyptian cooed into the small boy's ear. The smaller teen whimpered soft.  
The smaller Egyptian of the two sneered at the two as he pushed Akefia away from Ryou. "Akefia, You know Bakura would kill you if you touch his property." Akefia snickers.  
"Come now Malik~ Just having fun."

"_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential…_

_If Allied to my vision and brain._." He cooed softly, smirk.  
The three laughed as they continued to circle the small boy in much interest.  
They all stopped and moved away as Bakura jumped down from the small hill of rocks he was standing on.  
He walked over to the quivering boy, his trench coat flowing behind him.  
He circled around the boy with a smirk planted on his face. He set his hands on the boy's shoulders as he spoke.  
"_I know that your powers of retention…Are as wet as a warthog's backside…._"  
Bakura squeezed Ryou's shoulders as he tried to move away from him. "_But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride_…" He cooed letting go of the boy as he walked toward the three Egyptians.  
He waves his hand in front of Mariku's face with a smirk. "_Its clear from you vacant expressions…_" He starts to wave his hand in front of Akefia's face. "_The lights are not all one upstairs…_" He then turns to Marik. "_But we're talking kings and successions._" Suddenly as Ryou started to back away, Bakura snapped at the boy.  
"_Even YOU can't be caught unawares_!" Ryou winced in fear as he froze in place.  
"_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, Be Prepared for sensational news_…"Bakura cooed as he stepped to the boy.  
"_A shinning new era_," He started tiptoed up to the boy with a smirk. "_Is tiptoeing nearer._" He grabbed the boy's hands, leaning forward. "And where do we feature?"  
Marik growled softly. Bakura growled back at the Egyptian, letting go of Ryou's hands as he walks over to Marik, grabbing the Egyptian's cheek, shaking it lightly. "_Just listen to teacher…I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded._"  
Bakura then turned to Ryou, He grabbed the boy harshly as he pulled him close. "_When at last I am given my dues…And injustice deliciously squard!_"  
He let the boy go as he walked back up the small hill. Bakura raised his arms into the air. "_Be prepared!_" They other three laughed. "Yeah! Be prepared."  
Mariku poked Ryou's chest with the smirk before frowning, looking toward Bakura.  
"We'll be prepared. For what?" Bakura growled looking down at Mariku. "For the death of the Pharaoh!"  
"What is he sick?" Marik said tilting his head. Bakura rolled his eyes. "No fool were gunna kill him, Yuugi too." Bakura said smiling down at them as Akefia wrapped his arms around the smaller white haired boy.  
Mariku smirked turning to Marik. "Good idea! Who needs a king?!" They both held each others hands circling Akefia and Ryou. "No king No king la la la la la!"  
Bakura glared down at the four, He was about to snap when Akefia snapped. "Idiots! There will be a king!" He growled. Bakura smiled down at the thief king. 'Good pawn…' He thought. "But he said-" Marik was cut off by Bakura's growl. "_I will be king_!" He motioned for Akefia to bring Ryou to him.  
As on cue the King of Thieve did as he was told. "Stick with me! AND YOU'LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" Bakura yelled to the heavens. Ryou yelped as he was pushed into Bakura awaiting arms.  
"_Yeah! All right! Long live the king! Long live the king_!" The three shouted. They were soon joined by man dressed in cloaks. "_Long live the king_!"  
They all started laughing as the marched along. "_Its great that we'll soon be connected…with a king who'll be all-time adored_." Bakura rolled his eyes at the mindless slaves as he looked down at the trembling albino. "_Of course, quid pro quo, your expected…_" He whispered.  
_"To take certain duties on board…_" He tiled the boy's head up by his chin. He used his other hand to make the shadows show the millennium items. "_The future is littered with prizes…and though I'm the main addressee…_"  
He let go of the boy as he made the shadow disappear, walking to the edge he glared down at the three idiots laughing.  
"_The point that I must emphasize is…_" He jumped down as his eyes flashed red. "_YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_!" He yelled as the three fell backwards.  
"_So prepare for the coup of the century_!" He growled as he walked back up to the hill. The boy backed away, shaking in fear. Why had he not run yet? "Be prepared for the murkiest scam…"  
He soon got to the top of the hill taking small steps to the boy.  
"_Meticulous planning…tenacity spanning...Decades of denial_…" Ryou backed into the wall.  
"_Is simply why I'll…Be king undisputed, Respected, saluted…and seen for the wonder I am_!" The boy shook harder as the man leaned forward, trailing one of his claw like fingers on his cheek showing off his sharp teeth.  
"_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared…Be prepared_." He stepped away from the boy, but as soon as he was away the other three were in front of him.  
"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" Ryou's eyes widen in fear as he pushed past the three Egyptians and ran from them. Hearing the horrible sound of Bakura's laughter behind him as he ran.  
He had to warn Atem…He had to warn Yuugi! Bakura smirks as his former host ran. "Follow him…and bring him back…" He whispered, turning away.  
The three grins and slipping into the shadows running after Ryou. Bakura chuckled lightly. "Silly little host…you aren't prepared."


End file.
